The Island
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: AU. Amnesia!Roxanne. Friendship, adventure, romance, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my viewers. I am now planning to do a AU story of Megamind. Now, Roxanne has known Megamind and Minion for 5 1/2 years, and in this story, it is about six months before the events of the Death Ray and all that followed. Now, Roxanne and Metro Man (Wayne) doesn't know where Megamind and Minion goes every winter. **

**Roxanne heard that it was said that some time long ago before she came up on the scene, Metro Man and Megamind had one of their traditional famous battles, and it was when Megamind was barely 19, and well, he was humiliated when he was thrown into a snowdrift, and there was also a storm causing him and Minion to be barely functional as well.**

**Anyhow, unknown to Metro Man, the storm and the failed battle convinced Megamind and Minion to seek for a place where they could be virtually safe and unreachable. They found it thanks to their connections with Romania, and ever since, upon every winter, they would leave Metro City to this secret place, and return upon the summers. Of course, there were some times Megamind was caught and forced to stay in Metro City in the winter, but often broke out sooner or later, and then returned back in the summer depending on the schedule or his plans.**

**And when Roxanne first came upon the scene, she was unnerved about the absence of Megamind, always looking over her shoulder, but when she was often kidnapped over the next few years, she has gotten to know Megamind and Minion somewhat, and she was then reassured to see them return in the summers after. **

**Yet one question sits in her mind always. Where do Megamind and Minion go every winter? ****So you get the gist, everyone. Enjoy, my viewers, and have a Valentine's Day! I know it's early, but I wanted to thank you for reading all my stories. I love you all! -Traveler.**

(No P.O.V.)

In many universes, there's the story of a hero/heroine falling in love with the damsel/man, and it's told many times in multiple forms. However, there's a much rarer story throughout the multi-universe; the one about a villain/villainess falling in love with a woman/man.

It can be a blind superhero falling in love with a sai-welding villainess, or a cat-costumed supervillain falling in love with a bat-costumed hero, or two crazy die-hard comedy villain/villainess couple in love.

However, in this story, it is about a alien supervillain falling in love with a civilian woman, and it begins in a place that people call 'Earth'. Through the atmosphere, through the clouds, over large landmasses, and over huge masses of water. Water is seen everywhere for it fills 75% of Earth. However, there's various types of water; freshwater, groundwater, and saltwater.

Saltwater is the most of all the known waters, known as oceans or seas, depending on whom you ask, and this is what the secret place of the alien supervillain resides alongside, and one civilian woman will happen upon it, thanks to the downed plane which is destroyed/disabled by a freak storm in the area.

And so, this is where the story begins upon the secret place of the alien supervillain who calls himself Megamind.


	2. Chapter 2

(Megamind's P.O.V.) -The morning after-

I grumbled softly as I cracked my back slightly, scuffling my black bat booties as I made it to the kitchen where I could make out Minion's slightly out of pitch singing, and I entered through, glancing at Minion who smiled warmly with a hint of concern in his eyes as he placed a cup of coffee before me, and I picked it up, sipping slowly.

"Here you go, sire. How was your sleep, sir?". Minion asked as I hummed, sighing softly as I became more aware, "Barely five hours of sleep when that storm came in. I had to tinker down in the workshop for a bit.".

Minion nodded, "Yes. The storm was quite a bit of concern. Luckily, there wasn't too much damage this time.". I raised an eyebrow, "The antenna stayed up?".

Minion hummed softly as he turned around to flip some pancakes, "Yes, along with the generators for the shield protectors. Lightning was in the area, and one of the brainbots took a hit while protecting one of the shield protectors.".

I widened my eyes, "Which one?". Minion sighed, "Number 132.". I moaned, "Not Chomper. Is he out of commission?".

Minion shook his head, "No, luckily. It was one of his arms that got hit. He needs to be updated and tuned up.". I nodded in relief, "That's good news at least. And what about the island itself?".

"There were some downed trees, a few unfortunate animals. The beaches are swamped, the cliff valley got a bit flooded, and there was a incident with the lab.". Minion explained as he turned around, placing a plate of steaming fluffy pancakes before me.

"Tell me.". I demanded softly as I began to eat, and Minion sighed, "Lightning must have gotten up close for there were quite some vibrations in the air, causing some of the chemicals to fall and crash into the floor. Sorry to say that there will be quite some construction for the day.".

I nodded as I sipped some more of the coffee, "You gave the order, yes?". Minion smiled, "As soon as the alarm alerted me.". I grinned, "What did I tell you, Minion? These alarms are a work of genius!".

Minion chuckled brightly, "Yes, you did, sire. It was quite a excellent idea. Hurry, and eat before it gets cold. I know you must be curious of what's upon the beaches.".

I laughed, "A person's junk is another person's treasure! I admit, the last few times were a bit of a letdown, but I have a feeling this one will be the best so far.". Minion nodded in agreement, "So do I, through there is also a funny feeling as well, but it's barely a concern as storms like this one seems to be barely a faze for the outside world.".

"Check the radio and TV while I finish this up, if that helps. I know what you're saying, but planes wouldn't dare go through a storm if it was bad!". I continued to polish off my plate, loving those pancakes. I would be lying if Minion wasn't a fantastic chef! Minion nodded, and plodded off to head to the monitor room down the hallway from the kitchen.

I hummed softly as I finished my coffee, and heading back to my room, heading upstairs as I passed by a shutter-opening, smiling softly as I heard birds singing. I swiftly grabbed a dark blue t-shirt, gray capri, and my black boots, glad that Minion's also a cloth-maker, and if it wasn't for him, I'd be stuck in a normal human sized shirt or something.

And if it wasn't for the connections of Romania, we wouldn't even have a toe on this island. And the name they gave the place is perfect! Arrowhead Haven. So ironically named as the island is roughly shaped as a arrowhead, and it is paradise, indeed! A true haven for us to live safely and virtually unreachable as well, thanks to the shield protectors I invented.

4 miles north to south from the point to the blunt end, and 2 miles east to west from the narrow section of the sides, and 3 miles east to west from the wider section of the sides. Cliff Point is literally a section of sharp, high cliffs, with the point sides being beaches of beautiful golden sand, the blunt sides also have beaches, but of the rocky kind with barnacles and crabs. And the blunt end has tide pools and caves, as there is a mountain in that area. Inland is valleys, a couple of rivers, a few freshwater pools, and whole sections of jungle forest.

I headed out, grabbing a duffel bag as I need it to hold any discoveries I'd find today, and I smiled, seeing Minion prepare similarly, having two duffel bags as the robot body holding up is compellingly strong like Metro Man at minimum. He gave me a portable radio communicator, or in other words, a walkie-talkie. It's just a ridiculous name!

"Which side are you taking, sir?". asked Minion. I hummed softly, "I will take the west side while you take the east side.". I then whistled shrilly, which almost immediately, brain-bots appeared before us. They barked, woofed, snapped, and I held up a hand, and they went quiet.

"Good brainbots. Now, let's see here. This half here goes with me, while the other half goes with you, okay, Minion?". I did some signals with some commands as Minion responded, "Very well, sir. I'll call if there's trouble or if there's something interesting.".

I nodded, "Very good, Minion. We have all day as it looks quite sunny out there.". We then split off from the observatory lair, using well-maintained trails to our destinations. Around me, my band of brainbots went off to clean the beach while leaving things for me to determine if they are worthy to be used or not.

After some time of combing the beach, I was alerted to one of the brainbots' frenzied barking as if he found something quite troubling. I ran quickly to see Number 45 aka Bolt hovering about something halfway up on the shore, some feet away from the ocean.

As I got closer, I was becoming wary yet concerned, recognizing the silhouette of a human, and waving off Bolt slightly to the side, I then could see bunches of blue, black, purple bruises, and blood everywhere among shredded clothes, with the scent of smoke and saltwater. I leaned down to check the person's pulse, and I gave a small breath of relief as the person's alive, and as I observed more, I can see that it's a woman, and her brown hair was filthy, yet I felt strangely scared as it reminded me of someone familiar back in Metrocity, and I hesitated, but moved her hair slightly to reveal her face.

I froze, my blood turning to ice as cold, my heart beating viciously as my eyes blinked not once, not twice, but thrice as before me is my favorite reporter, my preferred kidnapped victim, my crush, the one and only, "Roxanne.", the name escaping me in a horrified whisper.

She was unconscious, bruised up, perhaps injured, and I knew I had to help her as this is a whole different situation. I clicked on the walkie-talkie, "Minion, prepare a room NOW!". I hesitated for a moment as I was at her side, but I heard a barely-noticeable moan from Roxanne, and I then nodded in determination, picking her up in my arms, feeling so many emotions at once, yet the only thing I am seeing is her beautiful face marred with bruises and cuts as I gently carried her, barely noticing Bolt as he picked up my duffel bag, and followed me home.


	3. Chapter 3

(Minion's P.O.V.) -32 hours later-

I gently dappled a damp towel upon the cuts on Miss Ritchi's arms. I'd never believe that almost two days ago, I'd see Sir carrying Roxanne Ritchi in, yet the look on his face was beyond any expression I am used to seeing. It was almost like he looked like his father for a few seconds, the heartbreaking love in his eyes with pinched eyebrows and a tense jawbone.

The first 24 hours were nerve-wracking as I nursed Miss Ritchi furiously after I ordered Sir out of the room, reluctantly hesitant to leave her in my arms, but he knew that I have been looking after him of injuries, bruises, and such so I am very expertly known in medicine and all, realizing that I can help Miss Ritchi.

Sir has been to the monitor room, searching for clues and news of why Miss Ritchi was here, and how. I was horrified to know that she was in that plane that crashed barely two days ago, in the middle of that storm. She must have been returning home via a couple of plane trips after she finished her week-long vacation in Japan.

I didn't even know that she went overseas nor that Sir knew either! And now..it's a waiting game to see her wake up, and with Sir hovering near her in the late evening or early morning when he thought I was sleeping. I wondered if Metro Man and the entirety of Metro City assumed that Roxanne died in the crash as the other five passengers were definitively dead, thanks to the brainbots' search, and it was a small loss, though nonetheless, it's still a loss as it was a commercial plane.

It's a miracle that Miss Ritchi survived the horror of it, yet I knew she would be traumatized after she wakes up. After all, people who had experienced this are said to have shock and trauma. Then there would be survivor's guilt as well. I may not be super intelligent like Sir, but I am very smart to know things. I blinked as my thoughts were interrupted by a groan, and I refocused to see Miss Ritchi moving.

I called out, "Miss Ritchi? You're safe. It's Minion, Miss Ritchi.". Miss Ritchi weakly opened her eyes, blinking as she raised an hand to rub her head, "Oh, what happened?". I spoke softly, "Miss Ritchi, thank goodness that you're speaking. We nearly lost you, and -". A scream filled the room after Miss Ritchi took a look at me, and she backed away, backing into the wall upon the bedrest.

Sir suddenly came in, "What's happening?". He saw Miss Ritchi, and before I could stop him, he spoke, "Miss Ritchi, it's us, Megamind and Minion. It's okay.". Miss Ritchi shrieked out loud, "What's happening to me? Am I dreaming? No, no, you can't be real! It's that damn beer!".

Sir actually flinched, his eyes' sparkle disappearing, and he looked crestfallen, "Minion, don't tell me, is she...?". I nodded sadly, "Memory loss. Definitely amnesia.". Miss Ritchi looked terrified and scared, and I was heartbroken myself for I couldn't see the familiar sparkle in her diamond blue eyes anymore.

Sir exhaled, nodded weakly, "What did you last remember?". Miss Ritchi looked confused, a hint of terror disappearing from her eyes as she seemed to realize that we weren't going to do anything bad to her, "I was out in the rain, walking, no, I was running, because Ryan betrayed me. Damn him!". A flare of anger came out, and Sir traded bewildered looks with me.

I shrugged slightly, "Must have happened back in Milwaukee.". Sir wrinkled his eyebrows in concern, "What day is it, what year?". Miss Ritchi blinked in disbelief, "Why are you asking me that? Am I missing something?". Sir asked again, more firm yet sincere. "Please remember when and where.". Miss Ritchi exhaled softly, bit her lip softly as she replied, "Neither Sunday or Monday. September, 2002.".

I gasped in shock as Sir widened his eyes in horror, and he whispered, "It's January, Tuesday, 2010.". Miss Ritchi widened her eyes, "Wait, that can't be right.". I stepped closer, speaking, "Miss Ritchi, Sir would never lie.". Miss Ritchi lost all terror as tears came, "No, no! How could this happen?!".

Sir looked at me with this hopeless expression as we saw that we are in a much deeper situation than we had realized. Miss Ritchi has lost 8 years of memory including us, Metro City, Metro Man. Amnesia is so finicky. It can be long-term or short-term, or in-between. The trauma of the plane crash must have done something to her as she was fighting to survive.

I gently spoke, "We will help you get your memory back, Miss Ritchi. Just have to figure something out, right, Sir?".

Sir weakly smiled as Miss Ritchi pulled herself together somewhat, "That's right. Nothing could beat me as I am the best genius of all!". Miss Ritchi exhaled softly as she wiped her tears off, "You promise?". Sir dramatically pointed a finger in the air, "I will do anything to help you get your memory back, Miss Ritchi, or my name isn't Megamind!".

I pointed out, "But your name is Megamind, Sir.". Sir rolled his eyes with a groan, "It's a exaggeration or something, Minion!". Miss Ritchi giggled, hiding her little amused grin behind her hand, and I smiled widely as Sir had a bright grin. I think things are going to be okay somehow, someway.


	4. Chapter 4

(Roxanne's P.O.V.) -A few days later-

I stretched carefully as I have a injured arm, the right one, and I got up from my bed, grabbing a large tank top and shorts as I headed to the bathroom. It has been only a few days, and my memory isn't coming back yet, but I couldn't help feeling like I am safe with Minion and Megamind.

It's strangely cool to see two unique aliens, and they claimed they have been friends with me for the past 5 and a half years, and for some reason, it felt right for now as they were genuinely concerned for me, helping me with my injured arm, cuts which was apparently caused by that plane incident.

I have heard about Megamind thanks to news around Milwaukee, but I could never imagine that the stories were true about him being blue-skinned, yet they are. It seems to suit him really well, that cobalt blue skin color complimenting those bright emerald green eyes. He wore that leathersuit which had a blue bolt on it for the past few days after I woke up, saying it's part of a outfit I was used to seeing, but it didn't stir even a piece of memory, so he is now wearing human-like casual clothes which is kinda comforting to see.

I figured he must be at least 30, due to his spiffy black goatee while he claimed that I am 25, instead of being 17, almost 18 years old in the last memory I have, next to memories of my teen years and childhood. It's still unbelievable that I lost 8 years of my life, their memories hiding from me, and it hurts as I really want to know Megamind and Minion far beyond what I may had. I'd not forget such a couple of friends like Megamind and Minion, yet I did, by force.

Minion has been a blessing as despite having a incredible robot gorilla body, he's really gentle in patching me up. He's also a fantastic cook and cloth-maker. The clothes I were in was very shredded and unable to be fitted properly, so he made incredible clothes, including ones I could maneuver easily without aggravating my injured arm. It's incredible that he's so human-like with his emotions as he's a cool-looking piranha-angelfish alien in a fishbowl head, those warm brown eyes complimenting his light brown/green scales.

I couldn't stop Minion from calling me Miss Ritchi, and for some unknown reason, I gave into it, seeing that Minion is basically a caretaker, best friend for Megamind, and yet when Megamind calls me that, it's familiar and not familiar at the same time which is kinda strange in my opinion, so I pressure him into calling me by my first name.

He was hesitant at first about it for a couple of days, but when I remind him, he seems to warm up to it, calling me Roxanne with this peculiar tone, almost like he doesn't want to be inappropriate around me. He's clearly one of the good males I am comfortable with, unlike that son of a bastard Ryan. I sighed heavily as anger yet sadness simmered inside me, and I am trying to recover, and Megamind, Minion seems to be helping me beyond the situation of my memories, which I greatly appreciate.

I exited my bedroom, heading to the kitchen with a bit of struggle to remember which hallway to take, and finally found it, smiling brightly as I saw Megamind at the table sipping coffee, and Minion cooking. I took a deep breath, and exhaled, "Breakfast burritos?".

The boys turned around to face me, adorning grins on their faces, with Minion nodding, "Yes, Miss Ritchi. You often had a breakfast burrito, and I never forgot your order; melted American cheese, scrambled eggs, bacon bits, chicken pieces, minced jalapeno, and minced black olives.".

I widened my eyes in delighted pleasure, "You always remember what I loved to eat?". Minion's grin widened as he fluttered his little fins in happiness, "But of course! I also got your iced tea here as well.", His robot arm put a drink on the island as I stepped forward, taking a stool next to Megamind, glancing to see him sipping his coffee with a faint blush on his cheeks, and I smiled softly as I grabbed my iced tea drink, sipping slowly, and I loved it! It's much better than the ones back at that cafe on 8th Avenue!

"It's perfect, Minion!". I complimented happily, and Megamind chuckled, "Classic old Minion. He always gets meals and drinks perfectly every time.". Minion laughed softly, "You're very much welcome, Miss Ritchi. Your burrito will be ready in a second.", then faced Megamind.

"Any plans, sir?". he questioned airily, and I side-glanced at Megamind as he hummed, "It's Friday. It's alligator feeding time again. I better check upon Muncher. He was a bit delirious last I checked on Monday. Then I gotta see about Chomper after I fixed him up yesterday.".

I nearly choked, sputtering softly, "You have alligators?". Megamind beamed proudly, "Five of them. You haven't met them properly as you had merely glanced at them the last few times we were in the warehouse.".

I blinked, "Metrocity? But how did you ever bring them back and forward from this place and so on?". Megamind grinned, "If you want to know, you could join me for today, yes?". I stared at him in bewilderment, exhaling slowly as I thought I'd want to see the island for sure as I have been stuck in this condo-type building for the past few days.

I nodded, "I'm curious as hell, Megamind, and I think I can manage to go outside, if that's all right with you, Minion?". Minion hummed in thought as he flickered his antenna side to side, then smiled warmly, "Well, the bruises seemed to be fading just fine, and the cuts are scabbing quite nicely, and do you think you'd be fine with the arm, Miss Ritchi?".

I grinned, "If I hold it still, it barely hurts like a 1 on the pain level, and if I move it too much, it's like a 8. I promise I'll be fine.". Minion looked a bit hesitant for a minute when Megamind spoke up, "Roxanne needs fresh air badly. I think the fresh air would help Roxanne far better beyond than if she was stuck here for a long time. Cabin fever is bad, Minion, and you wouldn't want to make Roxanne sad, would you?".

Minion sighed in submission, "Good point, sir. Miss Ritchi?". I nodded, "What he said.", gesturing to him. Minion nodded, "You're free to go, Miss Ritchi. Just be careful out there, okay?". I chuckled, "I'll be fine as long as I got Megamind with me.".

Megamind sipped his coffee, then replied, "Then let's go eat up some breakfast, and get going!", with a gleam in his eyes. I agreed, then we polished off our plates of breakfast within 20 minutes, and we waved good-bye to Minion, with Megamind calling out that we'd be back for lunch.

Megamind led me out into a porch which I had my first full look of the island before me. So much green everywhere, chirping birds, some chattering animals, and the sky, pure blue. I realized that we were deep in the jungle somewhere, but I can see well-maintained trails in and out of the jungle from the house.

Megamind looked quite proud that his home has amazed me from the minute I saw it, and he bowed slightly, "Shall I show you around, Miss Ritchi?", the tone dramatically soft, and I nodded, "Lead the way, oh, dear sir.". Megamind laughed heartily, "As you wish.". I raised an eyebrow, "Did you see 'The Princess Bride'?".

Megamind blushed with a sheepish smile, "Maybe?". I giggled softly, "I liked the movie myself. Come on, Megs, talk all you want as Minion's not here.". Megamind looked taken back, then blinked as he nodded, "You must be wondering about the alligators, Roxanne. Well, I've got a story to explain about that on the way.". He tugged my hand gently, and I followed him down the porch stairs and to one of the trails, ready to listen, and he began talking.


	5. Chapter 5

***Yes, as you may guessed by now, Chomper is the one that was with Megamind in his chair in the kidnapping scene.**

(Megamind's P.O.V.)

This day has been the best ever yet it's barely afternoon! Roxanne actually fed Pebbles, and Clawster while I fed Muncher, Juniper, and Sarai, and she actually was normal-like as she bantered with me on seeing who can throw the farthest into the pond. She wasn't even fazed about the fact that we feed the alligators with shark meat.

It's good vengeance on those sharks as one of them nearly ate Minion that first winter years ago! Then there was the introduction of all the brainbots I've bought to Arrowhead Haven as the rest is practically observing Metrocity on my and Minion's orders. This winter, I decided to bring Number 125 all the way to Number 200, and I know their individual names, yet Bolt and Chomper was actually attached to Roxanne for the rest of the morning.

I never heard Roxanne's laugh before, yet when I told numerous stories about the alligators and the brainbots which was funnily memorable, her warm and hearty laugh somehow warms up my heart, and then there's that bright smile when she played games with me and the brainbots which I couldn't help smiling at. Then there was that musical giggle, not the amused kind she had back in her frequent kidnappings, but the real giggle that sounds like a bird song, I couldn't stop looking at her when she does it.

The slight wrinkling at the edges of her eyes, the soft shaking of her shoulders, the shine of her pearly teeth peeking, and her beautiful smile curling softly. That was the moment I realized that I was smitten by this amazing, incredible woman. And I don't want to help bring her memory back yet I want to help bring it back at the same time which was confusing and frustrating for me.

I knew I had done basically criminal things like stealing, kidnapping her, breaking out of jail, causing collateral damage yet I paid most of those things back. I cannot bear to see her face if she realizes that I was her kidnapper when our friendship is made only a few days ago. Sure, she doesn't care if I am blue or big-minded right now, but when she remembers? I couldn't imagine beyond the looks of rejection and disgust I was used to back in school.

But now, I am taking bliss ignorance as I truly want to see Roxanne every day on this island, and I know Minion would have a talk with me about this, but she is the woman of my dreams, and I would do anything to hear her laugh, see her wonderful smile, and be awed by her personality every day. And this is technically Roxanne's first day out on the island, and today is to be fun and memorable.


	6. Chapter 6

(Minion's P.O.V.) -Two days and a night later-

I yawned softly as I squeaked out of my castle, and checked the controls of my body, smiling as they are at full power, and I paddled down the hallway from my room which has a wide and long tank in a corner, along with my sewing kit, my cookbooks, and posters of the fashion arenas from all over the world.

I went past Miss Ritchi's bedroom when I heard a sniffle, and I thought Miss Ritchi's newfound cast is bothering her in a way which Miss Ritchi wouldn't sleep properly, and I lightly opened the door, widened my eyes in surprise to see Sir, asleep in his hazmat pjs, holding Miss Ritchi securely as I could see faint tear marks on her face, yet she looked surprisingly content as she laid her head upon Sir's shoulder and upper chest. Sir had this happy, content smile on his face, and I realized I never had seen such a genuine look on him before now, and this is all thanks to Miss Ritchi.

I figured there was a nightmare, waking Sir from his bedroom to check on Miss Ritchi, and she must have asked him to stay, wanting comfort and security, and I smiled softly as I saw Miss Ritchi's emerald green cast which was containing drawn blue lightning bolts, laying across Sir's chest in a embrace. I knew Sir will tell me of what happened sooner or later, and I quietly left, closing the door with a glance at the sleeping pair, and I saw Sir's emerald green eyes directed at me in a sleepy daze, and I nodded with a warm smile, and closed it.

I then went to check on things in the monitor room, then went to prepare breakfast for myself, knowing Miss Ritchi and Sir needs sleep, depending on how much they were awake during the stirring of Miss Ritchi's nightmare. After a while, I saw Sir, in a black shirt, gray pants, and his custom black boots. He came in, wearing a relieved yet thoughtful expression, his eyes shining with curiosity.

I was shocked that Miss Ritchi had a combination of a memory and a nightmare, with Sir saying that it was back in Milwaukee, but he didn't dare to ask Miss Ritchi any further as he hated seeing her pain which scared him, and I realized that Sir is in heads over heels as he truly loves Miss Ritchi, seeing that he wants to help, but he didn't want to lose the relationship between him and Miss Ritchi.

I wanted them to be together which was admittedly surprising to me, but they looked so happy and content in the past few days, with Sir showing Miss Ritchi our island paradise, and then it striked me. I suggested my idea, asking Sir if Miss Ritchi had seen everything yet, and Sir praised me happily, that bright grin proving that it would work.

I gave him breakfast, and soon, gave Miss Ritchi breakfast as well, and she looked better, smiling warmly, with the shine of a memory hiding behind her eyes. I hoped Sir has proceeded to get the place ready, knowing that Miss Ritchi would like it.


	7. Chapter 7

(Roxanne's P.O.V.)

I stood outside, waiting for Megamind as he told me that he has to get something out of storage, and I twiddled with the sleeves of my blue sweater, light pink capri, and gray shoes. Just after I finished breakfast, I was confused when Megamind asked me to dress warmly, but he said it's required for a surprise, so I obliged him as I am greatly curious to see what he got for me.

I then heard a unrecognizable growl, and I froze, alert when something zoomed by, stopping at once before the porch, and I saw Megamind sitting on, a bike? I exhaled, "Megamind, is that a motorcycle?". Megamind lifted up his googles, smirking, "Not a motorcycle, it's one of my inventions! I call it the hoverbike!".

He revved it up, and it actually hovered! I gasped as I came closer, taking a deep, long look at the hoverbike; its silver features, the black body, and the outlined blue lightning bolts. I touched the side of the hoverbike, feeling the power of it as it purred, growled, and rumbled under my hands, and I looked up at Megamind who has a nervous, curious expression, and I knew he wanted to know if I liked it.

"Megs, it's really incredible, I love it!". I complimented happily and excitedly, and he beamed brightly and proudly as he replied, "Thank you, Roxanne. Care for a ride?". He held up a pair of googles, and I squealed lightly, grabbing them as I laughed, "Where are we heading?", putting the goggles over my head and my eyes, blinking until I can see properly.

Megamind grinned, "How about the beach? I thought you'd like to do some beach combing.". I tilted my head in confusion, "Beach combing?". Megamind blinked in surprise, then elaborated, "I mean, scavenging!". I perked up at that, "Scavenging on the beach? Count me in!". I bounced into the backseat, holding Megamind by the shoulders, and Megamind grinned, moved his googles down over his eyes, and called out, "Please hold on, this is gonna be fast.".

He revved up the hoverbike, and we actually went up into the air, and I gasped in awe as the scenery passed by us, and I loved the speed, but I grinned, "Go faster, Megs!". A laugh, and I shrieked in delight as the hoverbike went faster than before, and my adrenaline buzzed furiously, happy that Megamind had the thought of making me excited for today after the memory-nightmare I had last night.

I briefly had a flash of it, but shook it off slightly, concentrating on the ride, which was done within five minutes once we reached the beach. I was in love with the beach, the golden, soft sand which I immediately landed upon, and the ocean beyond the beach, it has stirred up a sense of freedom, peace, and respect.

I heard Megamind doing his high-pitched whistle which is for the brainbots to come, and a bunch of them surrounded us, making gestures while barking and growling, and Megamind thanked them, and ordered them to continue patrol as he grabbed a pair of satchels from one of the brainbots' claws.

"What was that, Megs?". I asked curiously. Megamind smiled, and waved a hand, "No comment.". I pouted, sighing softly, "Fine. But why are you holding those satchels?". Megamind smirked, "That, I can answer. Those satchels is for us to contain any treasures we find in the piles alongside the beach. The brainbots are ordered to push anything interesting high up on the beaches so the ocean doesn't reach them, and they do that when I am busy with something else.".

I nearly giggled at some of the words he mispronounced, but it's something I have been getting used to, and I really like the fact that it's a part of his personality. I nodded, "Fair enough, but what about big things?".

Megamind laughed, "That's where another one of my inventions come in! Now, don't be alarmed, Roxanne. You have seen me do it before...well,.. Anyhow, you can have my prototype. I tuned it up so it will work almost as perfectly as mine.". He untucked his shirt, revealing two glowing blue guns at his sides.

I felt strangely fine as they look familiar yet not familiar at the same time, and Megamind gave me one of them, and I gently held it, touching it softly. "It's not a normal gun, is it?". Megamind shook his head, "Nope. It's called the De-Gun, short for Dehydration Gun. Well, yours is the only Dehydration Gun as its feature while my De-Gun is having multiple uses besides dehydration; destroy, decompress, debilitate, demoralize, decoupage, deregulate, and death ray.".

I whistled, "Wow, that's amazing.". I looked at my own De-Gun, and I looked up at Megamind, "Are you saying this is mine now?". Megamind smiled with a nod, and I hugged him, thanking him happily. I let go after a few minutes, feeling slightly awkward as a light blush adorned my cheeks, and I asked, "Okay, how can I do this?".

Megamind grinned as he spun his De-Gun professionally, and spun around to shoot out at a coconut, and to my amazement, it vanished, and in its place is a small, glowing, blue cube. He bought out a water bottle out of his satchel, and he went to the spot, dropping a bit of water down to the cube, and suddenly, the coconut appeared again.

Megamind explained, "It works on living things as well. I tested this on Minion when I was a child, and he was perfectly fine, just a bit dizzy sometimes.". I gasped in shock, "You made the De-Gun when you were a kid?!".

Megamind grinned, "I am a genius mastermind, and my IQ is beyond any human's IQ, recorded or not.". I smiled brightly, "Megs, you are a fantastic person!". Megamind actually blushed brightly, and I couldn't stop being amazed further as I saw the purple color flare in his brilliant cobalt blue skin. I then asked, "Which way do you want to go now? I'm itching to try my De-Gun out!", and Megamind's emerald green eyes sparkled brightly, complimenting his smile.


	8. Chapter 8

(Roxanne's P.O.V.) -Continued-

I can't believe that I am having so much fun, firing off my own De-Gun upon so many discoveries of my beach adventure, and Megamind told me that the day's not over yet as the surprise's awaiting!

We took a slow ride on the hoverbike through one of the jungle trails, with the engine low enough that we can hear the birds singing and the chatter of chipmunks. Megamind suddenly spoke, "We're near. Can you please close your eyes?".

"Sure, Megs.". I replied, closing my eyes fully, hearing Megamind ask, "Are they closed?". I laughed lightly, "Duh, of course, they are! I am not peeking at all, Megs.". Megamind chuckled, "Just had to ask, Roxanne. We'll be there in a minute.". I gave a hum of acknowledgment as I held onto Megamind's shoulders.

I heard the engine growl as it came to a stop a moment later, and it went quiet as I felt the hoverbike landing under me. Megamind got off the seat, immediately holding my hand in his as he helped me get off, feeling the ground underneath my shoes.

I felt Megamind shift behind me, breathed softly as he asked, "Are you ready?". I can't help shivering slightly at the feel of his presence behind me, and I knew I was blushing as well, realizing that I may have feelings for my best friend, through he didn't say if we were together before I lost my memory, through maybe he is holding it back as he probably didn't want to add stress into my life or something.

I exhaled, "Ready for your surprise, Megs!". Megamind whispered softly, "Then open them.". I opened my eyes, blinking quickly, and I gasped in shock, the breath escaping from me as I stared upon a very high mountain before me, a door right there. I saw the mountain from far away on the past week I was here, but never got the chance to get up close until now.

"Is this part of the surprise?". I asked curiously as I turned around to face Megamind, who had his hands behind him, a soft grin on his face, shrugging warmly, "I thought you'd want the best view, and Observatory Peak has it.".

I blinked, "Wait, you have a actual observatory up there?". Megamind laughed softly, "Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me. Come with me, and find out for yourself.". He passed by me gingerly, opened the door for me, and I smiled widely as I walked through, and I was slightly blinded by the darkness as the door closed behind me, then light.

To my shock and awe, against the mountain walls are pillars of cement, and it isn't open all the way up as I thought. And in the center is a glass/steel elevator. The lights are of glass/plastic torches, and also theater searchlights as well. I mused, "How come it isn't open all the way up? I mean, it's a very tall mountain.".

Megamind grinned as he opened up the elevator doors with a button, "It's not just the observatory, we also have entire floors dedicated to one thing or another.". I came in after Megamind, turned around to see three bonus buttons alongside the buttons for base floor which is here, and for the observatory.

Someone has engraved or black-marked the description of the rooms next to the buttons, and I mused out loud as Megamind pushed the observatory button, "Music room, Testing room, and Exercise room?". Megamind grinned, "Testing Room's my favorite! Minion prefers the Music Room, and we occasionally visit the Exercise Room on the weekends.". I nodded, understanding, "Ah, I see. Can I see them after the surprise?".

Megamind hummed lightly, "Of course, Roxanne. Almost everywhere is allowed for you to see, except for the laboratory.". I sighed lightly, "That's very fair. I tended to be clumsy back in the Chemistry classroom, and I was soon excluded from the place as I caused messes I didn't mean to make.".

Megamind grimaced, "Was school bad?". He mispronounced 'school', which made me smile slightly, and shrugged, "It was, what was that term you used?, tolerant. I guess you hated school, huh?". Megamind lowered his eyes in sadness and anger, "That's the understatement of the century.". I grasped his hand softly, which caused him to look at me.

I replied softly, "It's too bad that we didn't go to the same school, Megs.". He smiled widely, "If you were there, I guess school wouldn't be too bad then.". I giggled, "I'd loved to have such a remarkable, genius mastermind to pull the wool over those guys.".

Megamind smirked mischievously, "You're a temptress, dear Roxanne.". I grinned at that, feeling empowered after I heard it, yet it strangely felt familiar as if I had heard it somewhere before. Suddenly, a bell dinged, sounding out the elevator's stop, and Megamind gestured for me to go on, so I did, and another gasp escaped me as I looked everywhere. Gold and silver was the colors for the inside of the observatory as I saw a row of computers, then a control console at the seat of the giant telescope, along with monitors around the control console.

There were not many windows, but they were sure big enough to bring in the sunshine which is comfortably warming up the space as I haven't noticed that the base floor was that cold, convincing me to go for the warmth of the sun right now.

Megamind whistled behind me, and I turned around to see a few brainbots including Bolt who was quite happy to see me. "Hey, Bolt. Are you helping Daddy?". Bolt purred, barking softly as he rubbed against me, making me giggle as I stroked his helmet.

Megamind asked the others with a soft demand. "Did you prepare everything for Daddy?". Bowgs answered him, and Megamind nodded, "Good brainbots! You're free to go play, and that includes you, Bolt! No begging to keep Mommy, okay?". Bolt whimpered softly as he left my side, whining with his one red eye directed at him.

I was surprised that the brainbots called me Mommy and Megamind noticed it. Megamind glowered firmly, "I mean it, Bolt. Go off with your brothers!". Bolt barked softly, and went off to join the others, opening up doors I didn't notice until now, and Megamind smiled as he walked alongside me, "The best view is just out there, and it's for you today.".

He softly grabbed my hand after a second's hesitation, and guided me through the pine crafted doors, and I exhaled softly in awe as the whole island is before me as I am upon the balcony, walking slowly to the railing as I take in the view.

I can see everything; Alligator Pond, The Swimming Pond, North River and South River, Cliff Point, the golden beaches in the near distance, and the oceans in the far distance, the East Valley Jungle, and the West Valley Jungle. I could barely make out the condo house and the laboratory/storage building, and there are swarms of brainbots patrolling alongside air-bound birds.

I felt Megamind join me by my side, and I breathed, "It's beautiful, Megs.". I heard Megamind murmur softly, "I believe that Arrowhead Haven barely surpasses as you are far beyond beautiful.". I turn to him, seeing a obvious blush in his cheeks, love and admiration in his gorgeous green eyes, and I blush highly as I thought my heart is beating faster.

"Megamind, please tell me. Is this a date?". I ask directly and firmly as I look into his eyes, and he widened them, staring at me for a moment as if he's trying to figure out what to say to me. I wait for his reply, knowing I'd get a answer to my unspoken question.


	9. Chapter 9

(Megamind's P.O.V.)

"It's my first date, actually.". I spoke softly, and Roxanne blinked in surprise, "So, we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend back in Metrocity?".

I sharply exhaled, biting my lower lip nervously, "I had, and still have a huge crush on you, Roxanne, and back in Metrocity, there were...complications...that I thought you wouldn't ever go out with me.". I averted my eyes, sighing softly, waiting seemingly for hours to hear her answer when a familiar touch rested on my cheek, "Look at me, Megamind, please.".

I obeyed her, looking up at her, the breath silently escaping me as I stared upon her beautiful blue eyes, genuine happiness and affection in them as she stroked my cheek softly, speaking at the same time, "My father once told me some wise advice. He said, 'Like a book, a person is searched through, never judged. Once you know someone with no judgement, that's where the vulnerability is. Once you break through that vulnerability, there's nothing you can't do for that person'. And Megamind, you have been there for me, either here or back in Metrocity. It's true I cannot remember beyond last night's memory, but on this island, I am making new memories, and there's no else better I can spend every day than you.".

I widen my eyes slightly, hope swelling in my heart, and I breathed, "I don't know how to be a perfect boyfriend, Roxanne. Alien, remember?". Roxanne giggled lightly, "That's all right, Megs. I will teach you, but you don't have to change for me. I like you for who you are, my intelligent, funny, incredible, blue-skinned, green eyed, handsome spaceman.".

She then moved closer, her hand moving to rest on the back of my neck and the base of my head, closing her eyes in a light flutter, "You want to kiss me? Go ahead.". I gulped nervously as I have seen many kisses implied in several movies and shows, but this is the real thing. She tilted her head slightly, her lips lush and patient, and I exhaled softly, leaning hesitantly bit by bit until I hovered above her lips, unbelieving that she gave me permission to do this.

My rational part of my brain pressured me. _You love her? Go kiss her!_ I tilted my head slightly, moved the last few millimeters forward, then sensory overload. She gave a approving hum as she slightly pushed her lips upon mine which I moaned slightly at. Loving the soft, warm feel of her lips, I wrapped my arms around her, my hands resting upon her back, feeling the fabric of her sleeved shirt, I felt pressure from her hands upon my neck, feeling her kiss me harder, and I groaned at that action, wanting to relish in those lips of hers, so I dug deeper, hearing her moan in pleasure.

Inwardly smirking at the fact that I am doing this perfectly, I slowly pulled out, desperate for air as I panted lightly, amazed yet overwhelmed, and Roxanne, her beautiful blue eyes open to compliment her bright smile, and she replied slyly, "You are rather good at kissing.".

I grinned, and chuckled, "Well, I am a fast learner, Roxanne.". Roxanne giggled, "Fair enough. Now, for a first date, just be yourself.". I nodded, "Of course. It's way easier to be myself when people aren't staring at me and all.". Roxanne tugged my hand lightly, "Let's go eat our lunch! I am quite famished.", with a sparkle in her eyes. A smile tugged at my lips as I followed her lead, realizing that I love her more than anything in this world, and I always want to make her happy no matter what.

For the 72nd time, a familiar thought approached me. _I don't want to be the villain, the bad guy. _And this time, it's more pronounced than ever. I realized I'd have to talk to Minion about this, but not now as today is my first date with my first and only girlfriend, the one and only Roxanne Ritchi.

-6 hours later-

I smiled as Roxanne leaned against me, cuddling under a blanket as it's a cold night, having returned to the balcony after an afternoon of lessons about being in a relationship, and Roxanne has been a exceptional teacher. She confessed that she gained experience thanks to dating boys back in high school, through there was a bitterness about the last boy she spoke of, the Ryan she saw in her memory/nightmare.

I didn't push her about the nightmare, only curious of the memory as I didn't want her to be upset about it. She seemed grateful about it during our last recent lesson, and she focused on helping me toward accepting physical affection which I took to do tonight which Roxanne was quite delighted.

She sighed softly, "I never felt this content before.". I looked at her curiously, "Not even with your parents?". Roxanne shook her head, "Don't get me wrong, Megs. I love them greatly, and they did all their best to raise me, but there was something missing. I thought it was my dream to be a journalist, a reporter, and as you know, I was involved with the school newspaper and the school menu reports, and I felt better, but it was not right yet. I thought I needed somebody...".

I softly intercepted, "But they weren't good for you.". Roxanne sighed deeply. "Peter had meant well, but he was focused more on his baseball career. Did you know he predicted that I'd be a great reporter?".

I chuckled, "You were, and still are a great reporter. I'd not mind to meet this Peter someday. Sure, he may have dated you one time, but he sounded like a good person, just not right for you relationship-wise.". Roxanne smiled, kissed me on the cheek, "That's actually wise of you, Megs. Yet you may be pissed off at the other one.".

I narrowed my eyes, snarled lowly, "Ryan.". Roxanne cuddled closer to me, seeking protection, and I happily held her tightly to my side, protective of her. She whispered lowly, "He was seeking help for his science homework, and he seemed nice about it, thanking me for the help. Then there was the tidbits of conversation in the cafeteria, and it increased beyond that. I was so stupid! He followed me almost everywhere, except for the girls' bathroom and showers, and my house. I guess he was afraid of my father as almost everybody in school knew what my father's job was.".

I blinked, "I presume your father's a policeman, then?". _The family dinners will be frighteningly terrifying if I meet him._ Roxanne shook her head lightly, "Nope. Detective.". I nodded, "That makes sense, due to your fantastic deductive skills and intelligence.". _Detective, that's somewhat better._ Roxanne giggled, "Oh, you're making me blush!".

I chuckled warmly, kissed her forehead before I pulled back to see the adorably sexy blush in her cheeks, and I exhaled softly, "What happened?". Roxanne closed her eyes lightly, sighing before she opened them again, a sad and bitter shine in them. "I was angry at Ryan, scared for my parents, terrified about what ifs, and self-conscious about the rumors about him. Eventually, I decided to follow him one day. Bad decision, I know, but at the time, I wanted to throttle him for stalking me and presumably rumored to be one of those gangster thugs.".

I exhaled sharply, the hints and clues forming into one thing in my mind. "Something went wrong.". Roxanne nodded as she cowered slightly as if the memory's hitting her in the bulls-eye. "It was one of those garage/apartment types. There were numerous dingy cars and vans. The crates that he and the others were breaking open, there were rifles, the army kind. They were talking about hitting up a public building, something about a mass revolt when I saw...her.".


	10. Chapter 10

(Megamind's P.O.V.) -Continued-

I exhaled slowly. "You recognized her.". Roxanne growled lightly, responding slowly, "Victoria Marchbanks. One of the popular girls in school, actually, the queen of them all. Very few knew her, while most of the kids including me, barely know her, only hearing things about her. How she's so perfect with her cherry-red hair, her ice blue eyes, and flawless pale skin. How she loved to string boys along, dating them for a month, then breaking with them in humiliating ways.".

I winced lightly, "She used him to get to you while he used you to get to her.". Roxanne rolled her eyes lightly, "That's the understatement of the century. I wanted to run away forever, but they heard me moving. I must have moved a object or something, and the sound reached them.". She hugged her knees to herself, nuzzling into my side firmly.

"It was barely raining when I ran from the building, through alleys and such, hearing shouts and yelling when... a car hit me out of nowhere. ". She whispered lowly, and I sharply inhaled, realizing that I wouldn't have met Roxanne if she didn't survive this incredible ordeal. She continued slowly, "The memory gets a bit hazy here. I barely saw him...His voice chilled me to the bones...He didn't care about my injuries. Then the gun...".

I then exhaled the breath I held for minutes, "You survived it.". Roxanne nodded, "Barely. If it wasn't for my daddy, I would have died in that ditch, dying from lead poisoning and blood loss.". I growled lightly, knowing that I wouldn't hurt a soul like that, despite being a super villain, yet this Ryan boils my blood to a rushing anger.

"Where?". I asked quietly, and Roxanne blinked for a second, having a confused expression until she realized what I was asking, and she let go of me, drawing out her legs, letting of the blanket around her arms, and she lifted up her shirt, stopping just below the upper chest, and there, I saw it. A four-point star scar above the area of the liver.

I moved my hand toward the scar, but stopped, looking at Roxanne, anxious about her reaction, and she nodded weakly, and I gently finger the scar, breathing softly, "Thank god that you're alive.". Roxanne bitterly chuckled, "At the cost of a deranged man's life. Daddy shot him.". I gave a self-satisfied nod, "Good. I wanted to throttle that bastard, but your father beat me. How do you exactly mean by 'barely'?".

Roxanne sighed heavily, "The bullet grazed a rib, took it through the liver, and out back, a through and through, they said. By the time the ambulance got me, thanks to Daddy's call, it was a miracle that I fought to keep alive yet I was weakening already. I got half a liver, able to survive easily as it is practically resilient and able to regrow somewhat.".

I nod, taking that fact to mind as there is always something new to learn about humans and their bodies. I gave a last touch to her scar, and left it as soon as Roxanne let her shirt down, hiding it once again, and I picked up the blanket, wrapped it around her which she smiled appreciatively at me, kissing me upon the lips softly, and I held her against myself, finishing the kiss with a soft smile.

"You trusted me with your recollection of your latest memory, and now I am to trust you with something very personal.". Roxanne looked up at me with patient curiosity in her eyes, "And what's that?". I closed my eyes softly, gave a chuckle, and opened them, looking at Roxanne warmly, "My birth name.".

Roxanne gave a silent 'o' with her mouth, and I looked up at the stars, remembering as I spoke quietly. "I couldn't say it as I was only seven days old at the time when my uncles and foster father found me. They nicknamed me Blue, Syx, Jonah. Then the kids called me freak, loser.".

Roxanne exhaled softly, "What did your parents call you?". I smiled sadly, "They called me Kagin.". Roxanne asked softly, "What does it mean?". I grinned, "It means 'All-knowing king'.".


	11. Chapter 11

(No P.O.V.)

Roxanne took to call her boyfriend by his birth name, liking how it sounds on her tongue, through she still calls him Megamind or Megs sometimes as well. Megamind, having barely heard his birth name from Minion rarely, now loves to hear her call out to him like that, feeling complete.

Megamind told Minion about his thoughts and feelings, and Minion realized that his boss is more serious than ever, about staying here forever as the king of Arrowhead Haven, and Miss Ritchi as his queen. Minion had asked about the lair and the rest of the brainbots, and Megamind figured he would have to sneak into a airport with his disguise generator, yet he didn't want to leave, so Minion offered to go which surprised Megamind.

With Minion borrowing Roxanne's De-gun, and taking Megamind's hoverbike, farewells were traded between the little group, and Minion left, leaving the couple alone for the next two weeks. Roxanne slowly had memories returning to her every few days, yet due to Minion's teachings, Roxanne realized that it would take a long time to get her whole life back, but she's happily content in her new life, making new memories with Megamind.

Megamind confessed here and there about his life, knowing that without Roxanne's old memories to upset the atmosphere, he could be himself, happy that Roxanne is together with him, no Metroman or Metrocity to complain about a human woman and a alien man dating/falling in love with each other.

After the two weeks, Minion returned with bags of dehydrated lair stuff and the rest of the brainbots. Megamind took to re-hydrate the lair inventions in the testing room while Roxanne, with Minion's help, re-hydrated the rest of the brain-bots. With many reunions, Roxanne soon met one of Megamind's favorite inventions, the spider-bot whom became attached to her like Bolt and Chomper, and also Pinky, the leader #1 of the brainbots.

With the rest of the lair stuff re-hydrated, the condo-apartment took a update. With Roxanne feeding the alligators as usual, Minion told Megamind about the situation back in Metrocity. Metroman had actually told the citizens that he and Roxanne were fake-dating, agreeing to a fact about supervillains being attracted to Metrocity to challenge Metroman and take Roxanne. Metroman allowed Megamind to be the only supervillain yet he knew that Megamind never threatened Roxanne of anything, just bantering and showing off.

And Metrocity actually came forward about Megamind being good secretly, which Megamind hid from Roxanne at the time of the kidnappings. About paying for damages when non-super bad guys break into restaurants, banks, toy stores, etc., and rescuing stray cats/dogs, giving them to good people in need, or helping out with a stuck elevator or sending out his brainbots to help with construction secretly.

Metroman confessed his mid-life crisis, and offered to be a volunteer superhero when it comes to fires, storms, flooding, but he will leave the other stuff to the police, knowing that the police are heroes in their own way. The news shocked Megamind, yet after a lot of thinking and chatting with Minion, they realized that they are on their own, free to be themselves.

Megamind then told Roxanne about Metrocity and that it's not his home anymore, but Arrowhead Haven is his and the others' home now. Roxanne's excited about it, feeling like she belongs here. Sure, she'd like to be a reporter again, but in her heart, she knows that she's destined to be with Megamind. And besides, after some memories returning, she had found that her parents had passed away when she was 20, due to a shooting in Milwaukee.

She figured that her high school friends have moved on, forgetting her or something, and even when she's remembering when she got to Metrocity, there were a few acquaintances, but no friends. She's still waiting for the first memories she 'met' Megamind, but she's hoping that Megamind would ask her something really important as she is sometimes alone with him when Minion's not around.

A month passed, and Roxanne's birthday was celebrated in many ways, and Megamind, thanks to Roxanne's suggestion, has talked to Minion about a idea he had with one of his inventions. Minion thought it'd would work after Megamind's tinkering, and so, with the updated invention, Megamind left on his hoverbike, in his disguise generator, heading to Romania.

Little did he know was that Roxanne's amnesia suddenly finished, and it is all thanks to a incident with one of the brainbots. As Megamind's gone, it has to be Minion to receive the consequences, yet there will be another surprise which would give them the shock of their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

(Minion's P.O.V.)

I hummed lightly as I unloaded the clothes from the dryer, hearing laughter upstairs. I heard Miss Ritchi's voice teasing one of the brainbots. "You wanna get the wrench, Bolt? Come get me first!". I heard footsteps pounding on the upper floor, and I chuckled softly as I picked up the basket, hearing the brainbot bark again and again.

I whistled in tune of one of Sire's favorite songs as I stomped off to the couch in the living room, proceeding to fold them properly when I heard Miss Ritchi shout, "No fair, Bolt! That's cheating!". I figured that Bolt is gripping into the large wrench tightly while Miss Ritchi is tugging at it, fighting for the wrench. I heard a smug growl and ruff as I put the basket down on the table softly, then I heard a scream.

I froze, then set my robot body to run as that scream wasn't a frustrated one, but a terrified one, then I heard a crash. I clobbered up the stairs, running when I came to a stop, my heart nearly stopping in horror when I saw Miss Ritchi unconscious, laying halfway across the landing with her legs upon the stairs.

I quickly went to her, gently yet frantically moving to her side, checking for blood, anything out of the ordinary, and wishing that I would have fleshy hands to check her pulse, I checked above her mouth, watching for any motion over my gorilla fur, and I nearly heaved in relief when I saw signs of her breathing, but I was still very worried, concerned if she has gotten injured along the spine or worse.

Granted that it was the landing, it would still be something wrong as Miss Ritchi fell backwards, and I looked up to see Bolt coming over with a guilty and concerned whimper, perhaps realizing that playing fetch in the house wasn't the best idea. I knew Miss Ritchi was smart about injuries in her life. She would have softened the fall somehow, yet she would still be injured somewhere.

I gently lift her up, ordering Bolt to start up the MRI-3D, and Bolt barked, shooting off to one of the rooms in the house, and I walked down slowly, not wanting to further aggravate her injuries. Her injured arm was barely a tick in the worrying mind of mine, but this, this is beyond a tick, this is a bang!

I knew I had to inform Sire soon after I check on absolutely everything. I can't afford to miss even a bruise, for I have a feeling that Miss Ritchi will be in pain for some time, again. I just hope that this fall doesn't further cause Miss Ritchi's memories to be lost again. Of course, there would be a silver lining. I have read that repeated trauma would perhaps finish the amnesia in a person, and bring whole memories back, and perhaps, from this incident, Miss Ritchi would finally remember me and Sire.

Of course, I understand Sire's worries about her if her memories returned fully. She would ask to go back to Metrocity. She would want to see Metro Man again. By the stars, she would be furious about being out of her job for months. Yet I have seen her with Sire. I have never seen such a content couple in love, and I always wanted them to be happy. I will try everything to convince Miss Ritchi as it's for Sire.


	13. Chapter 13

(Roxanne's P.O.V.) -One hour later-

I moaned lightly as I moved my right arm, and flinched as pain flared, hearing a voice speaking to something nearby. "Sire, she's waking up! I will call you back soon.". I heard footsteps coming closer and closer, the sound of metal clinking.

I blinked as the voice's familiar, and I looked over to see, "Minion?". Minion gasped softly, "Oh, Miss Ritchi, thank goodness that you're awake! That was quite the fall you had, it's a miracle that you got mostly unscathed.". I moaned as I tried to understand what he was talking about, and I heard a bowg, and I looked over to see Bolt.

Wait, Bolt! The wrench. The island! Megamind. The plane! I sighed lightly as I spoke, "Minion, was it true after 10 times on the Frequent Kidnapping Card, I would have wanted a break from Megamind or something?".

Minion widened his eyes, then sighed softly, "Actually, it was for anything you'd have wanted to have. Miss Ritchi, before you say anything, we didn't do anything to the plane. As you have seen, storms are pretty regular around here in the rainy season..".

I sighed softly, "And I never expected to be on a island that you and Megamind owns. Aww, Bolt, it wasn't your fault. I should've known that playing wrench upstairs was a bad idea.". Bolt whimpered softly as he approached me, and I stroked his dome which sparkled brightly under my left hand.

I looked up at Minion, and spoke, "Don't spare me the details, Minion. How bad is it?". Minion smiled softly, "Actually, not bad as I first thought. I was so worried about you, Miss Ritchi! Sire was frantic when I told him on the holo-watch. Your arm became re-injured once again, but luckily, it's only a sprain this time. And a couple of ribs is bruised. It's a miracle that you're mostly fine!".

I heaved a sigh of relief, realizing that I instinctively softened up the fall, thanks to memories of previous injuries. I then asked, "He's never going to be a villain again, is he?". Minion shook his head, "He loves you more than anything, Miss Ritchi. He told me so.". I smiled softly, "Kagin is coming back as fast as he can?".

Minion nodded softly, with a wrinkle up his forehead, and I raised an eyebrow, "Whatever else did you find, Minion?". Minion stammered softly as he bit his lip, and I glared at him, "Nothing bad! I just want you to be patient, Miss Ritchi. This calls for Sire to hear this too. I cannot tell you until he's back.". I sighed deeply, "Fine. Am I allowed to move around?".

Minion looked relieved, nodding, "Of course. Just be careful while stretching or running.". I nodded, getting off my bed, watching my ribs softly as I moved, relieved that I had the familiar cast back on, yet I knew it would get irritating in the upcoming week. Bolt joined me, and Minion left my room, heading to Kagin's room, hearing him talk through the holo-disguise watch generator to Kagin.

I knew Kagin would have taken the fastest ways to get home as soon as he heard, and I figured he'd be back within the night or the next morning as I am seeing that it's barely noon. I must have been out for a while as I knew I was playing with Bolt this morning after breakfast.

I warily made it down the stairs with Bolt watching over me, and I succeeded well enough, heading to the kitchen knowing that there would be reserved meals that Minion did over the days as it's only me, him while Kagin had been gone, yet with Kagin returning, finishing those meals would be done faster.

Time passed since I ate lunch, saw Minion ordering some brainbots including Bolt to go on patrol after I let him go, assuring him that I would be fine. I took a nap on the couch after watching some tv, and around the usual hour of dinner, Kagin notified us that he would be home in a couple of hours.

I told Minion that I was heading outside on the porch to read something, and so I did, reading until I heard the familiar sounds of Kagin's hoverbike, and I smiled softly as I saw him approaching. He actually hopped off, sprinting over to me while asking frantically if I was really fine.

After a kiss on his cheek, I assured him that I am fine mostly. He seemed scared as if I was to reject him at first, then shocked after the kiss, then relieved when I gave him one of my bright smiles. I recognized the emotions of love and awe, and I knew Minion was right.

After shutting down the hoverbike, we went inside, knowing that Minion's secret is bigger than the news of Kagin's invention as we discussed how Minion was acting discreet with us. After hugs and greetings, Minion told us to sit on the couch as he said it would quite shock us.

"Minion, quit fidgeting and tell us of what's going on.". demanded Kagin softly. I nodded, "Minion, please. We waited this long, and I know you must have been battling to hide something this big as you've been discreet to us today.".

Minion sighed deeply, "I used the MRI-3D to check upon your body, Miss Ritchi, as to assess of any possible injuries, and of course, your arm and your ribs were part of it, but I found something else.". Kagin gasped, "Is it a disease, a cancer?".

Minion shook his head, "No, Sire. As I have told Miss Ritchi earlier, it is nothing bad. Actually, it's quite incredible.". I narrowed my eyes, "You're stalling. Tell it straight off.". Minion grinned sheepishly, "Miss Ritchi, you are pregnant.". I froze, my heart beating furiously in shock, "What?". Minion nodded, "You are going to have twins.".


	14. Chapter 14

(Megamind's P.O.V.)

I stared at Minion and Roxanne back and forth, before I spoke finally, "Are you absolutely sure?". Minion nodded, "100% positive that Miss Ritchi's pregnant's with twins, and I checked triple. And that's not the whole thing yet. Sire, your biology dominated hers.". I widened my eyes, stuttering softly, "Wait, are you saying that she's carrying eggs?".

Roxanne cut in, "Hold on, eggs? I thought you said I was gonna have babies.". I spoke, "I may appear humanoid, but I am still a alien, Roxanne. My people's biology is verily different when it comes to pregnancy and birth. You see, unlike humans, my mother was carrying my egg, gave birth or 'laid', and I hatched, fully developed some time later.".

Roxanne blinked, "Wait, back up, are you saying that I am basically a mother bird?". I shrugged with a smile, "Somewhat like a mother bird, yes, but the babies will be full developed by hatching time, but they're able to drink milk like humans.".

Roxanne took a deep breath. "How big is normally the egg for your people?". I hummed softly, "As you have noticed that I am not normal like you, thanks to my head and biology, my egg was about 12 cm during birth. But with your biology and mine in our babies, the egg size would be smaller, perhaps 8-10 cm during birth. And of course, there's the growth while staying warm. I have grown to a slightly bigger than normal size during the growth, then I hatched, fully developed and intelligent.".

"Of course, I was only eight days old when my home was destroyed and my parents saved me. And I was biologically growing up like a human. It's just the gestation of the pregnancy that's different. I certainly don't know why the females of my people was created that way, but neither way, it works like a human pregnancy, just slightly different.". I finished at last, looking at Roxanne.

She had this pensive, perplexed look, a glint of surprise in her eyes as she processed my words. She whispered, "You'd help me, will you, Kagin?". I grabbed her hand lovingly and gently, "Roxanne, you're carrying our children. There's nothing that can stop me from helping you all the way, and I know they're going to be beautiful like you.".

Minion spoke up, "And so will I, Miss Ritchi. You're family, from the moment you literally came into our lives here to now and beyond. Now, I believe the conception happened on your birthday, or am I wrong?". I blushed lightly, realizing that this is really coming true. I had doubts about the effects of I and Roxanne's activities that day as I was obsessed about making Roxanne happy, obeying her every wish, yet here it is.

A miraculous occasion that bought me and Roxanne closer, yet I am so nervous and excited. Roxanne laughed softly, "It's a late birthday present, but I'll take it. Wow, twins. Let me guess, your egg was blue.". I smiled softly, replying, "Actually, it was black with green speckles. You see, from the history files I found in my escape capsule ship, every egg is individually unique in coloring, and they have a slight difference in size, depending on the parents, family history, and such.".

Roxanne nodded, "So the twins would be fraternal besides being identical.". I agreed, "That's a possibility. Now, since your birthday, you've been pregnant for a month. It would take a couple of months until birth, and during those two months, you will be showing eventually.".

Roxanne blinked, "That's normal for your people?". I commented, "3 months for the gestation of the egg inside the womb, yes, but perhaps it would be sooner as our children's half human, then there's two months of egg growth until hatching.". Roxanne sighed lightly, then stared at me, "Kagin, this is gonna sound bad, but not that bad. If I am to stay with you here on Arrowhead Haven, I'd have to go back to Metrocity to set some people straight and do some affairs. I mean, my job. Sure, they've sure replaced me already if not now, but I'd not mind some compensation. And babies, time and money is needed to have them safe and healthy.".

I sighed deeply, "I will go with you as I love you, just please promise me that you'd be wearing your disguise generator while you're in the city. I have worked on another while in Romania, and I'd never thought you'd need it, but with the pregnancy and all, I want you to be safe.".

Roxanne smiled brightly, "You've made me happier than ever, Kagin. I will also confront Wayne as well. And Kagin, he has been only a friend to me, that's all.". I nodded, "I know, I know. I heard and saw about it from Minion who watched it.". Roxanne gasped, "That's right, he thinks that I'm dead, and he confessed about the fake-dating scheme.".

I shrugged lightly, "Well, we can take the blimp. Unless you want to face the planes?". Roxanne winced lightly, "Fair enough, but do you have something faster than the blimp? No offense as the blimp's incredible, but well...".

Minion cut in, "Well, there's the submarine.". Roxanne widened her eyes, "Wait, you actually own it?". She obviously remembers that time I kidnapped her to my own submarine. It was based in Lake Huron besides Metrocity, until we bought it here by De-Gun and re-hydration. We called the submarine, 'Shadow Night', thanks to being black all over.

I nodded, "Yes. I am rich, thanks to making inventions upon patents for Romania and China, Japan. The submarine was a bit difficult to buy, but I got it in the end.". Roxanne chuckled lightly, "We can take the submarine and the blimp back to Metrocity.". Minion clapped his hands excitedly, "I will get the brain-bots to pack food and some other things we need upon the travel. Dinner tonight is going to be exceptional!".

He left us, heading to do everything to prepare for the trip as I looked at Roxanne softly with a smile, "I could never imagine that I'd be a father, yet here I am. This is wonderful, Roxanne.".

Roxanne squeezed my hand lightly, "I hope the twins get your eyes, Kagin.". My smile widened slightly, "Perhaps. It's a mystery, and it's maddening not to know what they would look like. Goody-Two Shoes better ask permission to use x-ray if he's curious. I can't wait to see his face when he finds out that you're alive, and we're dating!".

Roxanne giggled warmly, "It's going to be hard leaving home.". I blinked, "You're going to miss Metrocity a lot, hmm?". She shook her head, "No, love. I mean, Arrowhead Haven. It's paradise, it's our home. Sure, Metrocity will make me homesick somewhat, but it's not our home, Megamind.".

I gathered her in my arms, hugging her softly with kisses upon her hair and temples, "Arrowhead Haven will wait for us, my temptress, and I mean, all of us.", my hands resting upon her stomach where our children's eggs hide underneath, and Roxanne's hands rested upon mine. Roxanne gave a hum of approval, and spoke softly, "I love you, Megs, and our children. I can't wait to meet them once they hatch.".

"So do I, dear. I love them already, and I love you so much. Our family's growing, and I am so happy.". I kissed Roxanne upon the lips when she turned around slightly to face me, and my inner mind repeated a secret question. _When will you ask her?_ I replied mentally. _Soon. After Metrocity._


	15. Chapter 15

(Wayne's P.O.V.) - 3 weeks later-

I hummed lightly as I strummed the strings of my guitar, the television on, and it was on the channel of Metrocity News 3. I sighed softly as I half expected Roxie to be there, but in her place is a admittedly lovely blonde woman with stormy blue eyes whose name is Ashley Pembrooke.

I muttered out loud, "Some reporter. Roxie is better.". I bit my lip at that, my feelings battling in chaos over her. I half hoped that she's still alive out there, somewhere yet half logically realizing that she wouldn't survive such a terrible event. Then I startled out in surprise, spinning around to see the safe locking door, hearing footsteps among a light door slap.

I narrowed my eyes lightly, knowing that there were only three, now two who knows my secret place, and I focused a tad more as the footsteps came closer. Light steps, so that would be Bernard, or...Roxie. I exhaled slowly, sitting upon the couch before the TV, making sure all of my powers were on high alert. I heard the door open.

"Wayne?". A unfamiliar voice sounded out, and I shifted slightly, turning around just enough to take into the feminine voice's owner. A black-haired woman with almond-shaped brown eyes, signifying that she's a Chinese/Japanese woman, yet her voice sounds like she has been speaking English. "How did you know I was here?". I asked warily.

The woman smiled softly as she touched a watch, and then to my shock, she twisted it, and a blue flash surrounded her, and there stood Roxanne Ritchi, real as flesh and breathing. "Because you told me, Wayne Scott.".

I blinked not once, not twice, but thrice as I took in Roxie's appearance before me. Her light brown hair has grown out of her traditional pixie cut, now touching her shoulders, with the bangs cut just barely enough to graze her eyebrows, her bright sky blue eyes is somehow more brighter, like she's beyond happy. She's wearing a dark purple sweater, black sweatpants, and flats which is light blue with embroidered pink flowers.

I listened hard for that familiar heartbeat, and I was beyond flabbergasted when I heard not one, but three heartbeats. I exhaled softly, "You have a lot to explain, Roxie.". Roxie nodded with a slight frown, "How many times I have told you not to call me that?".

I shrugged lightly, "Sorry, sorry, Roxie, er, Roxanne.". Her little frown turned into a smile, "If I was still a reporter, I would have not believed the story I am going to tell you, but it actually happened.". I nodded, "Is your pregnancy in there too?".

Roxanne chuckled, "You couldn't help checking if I was real, could you?". I gulped softly, "I thought you were dead...the plane...". Roxanne nodded, "I suppose I should start from there, huh?". She took a seat, her hand lingering softly upon her stomach, and I never imagined seeing such a vibrant, happy, pregnant Roxanne until this moment.

She took a deep breath, and I realized that I was quite in for a long story, but I didn't care as Roxanne's alive, breathing, and pregnant to boot. Who's the father? Right, he would be in the story.

(Almost three hours later)

Still reeling about the facts that Megamind has a island, saved Roxanne along with Minion's help, helped Roxanne remember while having a new life, and began a family while dating, I was actually stupefied when I realized that I found the perfect song, being inspiration from Roxanne's story.

And to boot, I surprised Roxanne by giving her the genders of the babies within the eggs. I still couldn't believe that I asked permission to x-ray the very first two alien-human hybrids yet I did, and from Roxanne's recollection of Megamind's family history, the babies looked fine to me, growing quite well and healthy, due to the heartbeats I heard before.

Sure, there are differences, through I couldn't tell of the physical features enough. Roxanne was excited, nonetheless, glowing with the amazing news I'd told her, and she left my secret place after informing me that she's heading to the station to set some things straight. Of course, I felt sad that I couldn't be able to see her in Metrocity as she's very determined to live with Megamind on his island, but happy that she is having her dreams coming true.

I then heard the screech of a car up above, light footsteps as if they're running, and I heard the doors opening, and as the person got closer, I looked out the safe door which was open, and I widened my eyes, recognizing him almost instantly. "Megamind?".

"Metroman, is Roxanne here?". He asked frantically. I shook my head lightly, "She left about a hour and half ago. She said she was heading to the news station.". He was dressed in civilian clothes which amazed yet shocked me out. He groaned, cradling his head against his hand, "I told her to inform me of where she was going after she would have confronted you.".

I inhaled sharply, "That might be my fault. She was distracted with some special news I told her, and she must have forgotten to tell you.". Megamind narrowed his eyes, "What special news?". I rubbed the back of my neck, smiled sheepishly, "Congratulations, you have a boy and a girl.".

Megamind sharply inhaled, looked at me with wide eyes, "You, you saw the genders..this early?". I nodded, "Don't worry, I asked permission and she gave it. I was surprised, but yeah, you got a son and a daughter.". A smile adorned Megamind's face for a few moments, taking in the news, then frowned, "It shouldn't have took her this long to the station and confront her boss and all.".

I blinked, taking in what he's saying, then I realized something. I have been feeling funny for the past half hour, but I thought it was the soda again. I spoke softly, "Megamind, I think something's wrong. I have a bad feeling.".

Megamind nodded, "Me too, but I need your help. I could use your powers to find her.". I nodded in determination, "Then let's go. She's my best friend in this world.". He gave a grin, not a malicious one, but a genuine one. Then a beep-beep alert sounded out, and I turned around to see the TV flashing, and what I saw, has chilled me to the bone, but Megamind was worse, running close as he could to the TV, turning up the volume.

Right there was Roxanne tied to a pipe, right next to a engine, and up front was a guy I vaguely recognized, red-haired, crazy-eyed, and pudgy. He was snarling loudly, "Roxanne Ritchi has fooled us all with her death, too cowardly to come back for months, then coming back for compensation upon her fake death, saying that she found someone to love, wanting to be with him. Well, that wouldn't do with me! I asked her out every time, but she rejected every damn time, saying she needs to do another report, or head home for lunch, when she was actually dating someone else while betraying me, let alone that Metro Man freak!".

"Well, I am Hal Stewart, and I hate reminders, especially Roxanne Ritchi who took my heart out! Roxaroo, care to say some last words to your lover?". The camera zoomed to Roxanne, who looked terrified yet pissed off.

"Kagin, show the world the true you. I love you for who you are. Code: They're coming!". She then gave a groan of pain, then the camera moved to Hal who cackled, "That's a stupid name! Metro Man, come find me if you can!". Then the TV went black.

I looked back at Megamind who took a deep breath, "Kagin's my birth name.". I nodded in understanding, and he continued on, his face paling, "Roxanne's in labor.". I inhaled at that, "Shit. What's going to be the plan?".

I knew how Megamind has plans and backup plans if something goes wrong, but this, this would take all of Megamind's wits to figure out what to do. Megamind gave a furious, determined face, "Show the world the true me.". I blinked in confusion, yet I realized that he might just have a plan.


	16. Chapter 16

(Roxanne's P.O.V.)

I groaned again in pain, mentally counting the contractions, terrified about Hal finding out yet I was pissed at him for hitting me on the side of the head and kidnapping me. He must have seen me talking to my ex-boss, and he went crazy.

I took a deep breath, mentally thanking Minion and Kagin for telling me all of the pregnancy stuff, and helping me through classes in the submarine. I was relieved that the submarine didn't make me sick otherwise my womb nutrients would have been messed up. For some reason, instead of a placenta around each egg, there was some kind of film into the shells which is very nutrient-rich, helping the children inside their eggs grow properly.

And to my relief, my womb became a wall-shield, which was said to protect the eggs from breaking or worse if I was hit in the side or something. And now, I am scared yet excited to see my children's eggs, and knowing once Wayne checks on the eggs after they're born, he will tell me where my son and daughter is behind whichever egg as Hal's kidnapping stressed me out which caused the contractions.

My children must have been feeling terrified and impatient if they heard Hal, and I knew how Kagin's ears are so sensitive, so my children's hearing must be sensitive then. Kagin has a plan, I just know it. I just hope he will hurry up!

I inhaled sharply, wincing as I realized it was two minutes now of contractions. I muttered out loud, "Wayne Scott.". I knew Wayne will hear me if I said that, through I never said it during Kagin's harmless kidnappings. It was a old warning if I got into real trouble.

I heard a snort, and I looked up to see Hal coming closer with a handgun, and I reeled back slightly, hating the pain of the cuffs behind the pole. "Well, well, looks like your dear hero isn't coming. I knew I found the perfect place in this factory.". I spat out, "Why do you think he isn't coming? He is coming. He must be cooperating with my Kagin to work together. And Kagin will be more pissed off than Metro Man is.".

Hal cackled, "Metro Man working together with your lover? That's so ridiculous!". I glared at him, succeeding easily to cover the contraction pain as I was focused on Hal, wanting to hit him yet I couldn't. I finally moved slightly, avoiding his crazy-eyed look, and gasped softly.

Hal chuckled, "Oh, did I put the cuffs on too tight?". He was oblivious to the camera-bot in the corner, recognizing him as Blinker. I raised a eyebrow, "Rope is better. Megamind knew that, and he said cuffs is able to give you lead poisoning if on too long like in a trial court or something.".

Hal glared, "Megamind was a idiot! His plans always failed, and the banter was horrible.". I snarled softly, "Don't call him that! He is a genius, and his inventions are incredible. And you know what? He's my hero.".

Hal cackled again, waving his gun which I remembered was fired recently by the security officer; five shots at the news van, three shots at my ex-boss, and my old co-workers, and one shot threatening me to get into the news van. Four shots left in that gun.

He spat out,"Don't make me laugh! Megamind, a hero? He's a super-villain, and always will be.". I breathed softly, the pain hitting me again, but I saw Bolt behind him, and he looked actually furious as his dome was sparkling yellow and purple.

Bolt actually gave a roar-bark, and Hal whipped around, yelling as he shakily aimed the gun at Bolt, missing him by three shots as Bolt got closer and closer, his jaws finally chomping into Hal's hand, earning a high-pitched scream, and I gasped as the last shot sounded out, and I screamed, "Bolt!".

I hardly felt the cuffs on my wrists as I fell down to my knees, the pain of the contraction suddenly hitting me in the stomach. My eyes were glued to the sight of my glass-cracked, dull-eyed brainbot who sacrificed his life to save me.

"You killed Bolt!". I cried out loud as Hal shook Bolt off, and I was actually satisfied when I saw his hand bleeding. Hal snarled lowly, "Freaky robot!". Then I heard a voice, a familiar voice which is low and deep at the moment. "Did you know my brainbots is communing as a pack, and when one is down, the others are thirsty for vengeance?".

I looked up to see Megamind who's holding his Dy-Gun straight at Hal, looking so pissed off. I laughed in relief, "About time you got here, Kagin! I am in freaking labor!". Kagin actually looked sheepish, "Apologies, Roxanne. I was asking a old friend for help.".

Hal gasped, "Wait, wait, don't shoot me, Megamind!". Kagin narrowed his eyes, "The name's Kagin Megamind, and that's my pregnant fiance you're holding prisoner, Hal Stewart!".

I blinked, "Kagin, are you saying that..?". Kagin nervously looked at me, "Roxanne Ritchi, will you marry me? I love you from Earth to the stars, and that's a fact.". I smiled brightly, "Yes, Kagin, I'd love to marry you, but right now, the twins are coming! Damn, I want to push, but my pants are in the way!".

A bowg called out, and I saw Chomper coming up with a blanket, and I called out, "Chomper, get the cuffs off me, boy!". Chomper barked, darted quickly around the pipe, and with a delicate yet powerful bite, Chomper freed the cuffs, and I swung around, rubbing my wrists, and I yelled in pain from a particular contraction, "Kagin, 50 seconds!".

Kagin nodded, "Coming, dear.". Hal looked between us, staring with a disgusted look, "You're carrying his freaky babies, and he's a alien!". Kagin growled lightly, "Shut up, Stewart. Metro Man, glad to see you.". I saw Wayne floating behind Stewart, looking angry while pounding his fist against a palm, "No insulting my friends, and I am glad that Kagin and Roxanne are together. You are arrested for kidnapping and being a public threat.".

Hal whimpered in fright as he saw Wayne, and he ran upstairs to the door that led outside while some brainbots chased him, chomping at his heels, and Wayne grinned, "Warden and Minion's outside to catch him.". Kagin nodded, and ran to me as Chomper dropped the blanket over me, and I groaned as I got off my sweatpants, and Kagin looked rather worried yet focused as he checked on me.

"You're just about ready to push, Roxanne.". Kagin commented as I drew up my knees, labor pains going through me, and I panted, "Great. Wish I was in a bed right now.". Kagin grinned, "I suppose that our children have my dramatic flair. Sorry, Roxanne, but it's too close to get you anywhere.".

I chuckled lowly, and I groaned in pain, "Now?". Kagin nodded, "Now.". He gave his hand for me to grip into, and I gave long, hard pushes, barely noticing Kagin's whimpers of pain, until he yelled softly, "I see the first egg! One more push should do it!".

I yelled in pain as I pushed quickly, and I panted heavily as Kagin cleaned off the goo off our first child's egg, snapped his cape around the egg for warmth. Metro Man came over to my side, asking, "Are you okay, Roxanne?".

"What do you think? I got one more egg to deliver!". I snapped at him who held his hands up in fear and understanding. Kagin gave a amused chuckle, "First time I ever saw this.". I growled, "Give Metro Man permission to check over the first one when you help me now!".

Kagin nodded frantically, checked me again, and called out, "Go push, Roxanne. You can do it, my love.". Again, I did long, hard pushes, but I grew worried as the egg wasn't coming clearly. "Kagin, something's wrong! The egg's not coming!".

Kagin paled, "Metro Man!". Wayne nodded, and scanned his x-ray vision over me, and exhaled, "The kid's sideways. You have to turn the egg upright.". Kagin nodded with determination, and looked at me, "It's gonna be okay.". I nodded, biting my lip in worry and concern as Kagin went in gently. I felt his fingers searching, and went still as he touched something. I felt a shift, and Kagin came out, speaking, "Now!".

I grunted deeply as I pushed, and sure enough, the egg came through, much to Kagin's relief as he cleaned the shell. I panted heavily, taking deep breaths as Kagin kissed me lovingly on the cheek, "You did incredible, Roxanne. They're safe and healthy.".

I heard Wayne give a sigh of relief, "This was the most intense situation of all the days. You all right now, Roxanne? Any pain?". I shook my head, "No more contractions. No more physical pain, just emotional pain.".

Kagin moved my bangs softly, "As long as Chomper's AI is working, he's still alive. He's just broken right now. I will fix him as soon as possible. He did a great job.". I widened my eyes, "I believe you, Kagin. Now, let me see my babies.".

He grinned happily as he gently and softly brought the eggs over in his cape, snuggled up safely, into my arms. The first egg is a little bigger than its sibling, looking like a emerald green, speckled with chestnut brown dots, and at its middle is a ruby red stripe horizontally around the egg. The second egg is a magenta purple, speckled with raven black dots, and at its middle is a cobalt blue stripe vertically around the egg.

I exhaled, "Their shells are magnificent. They will be beautiful once they hatch. Whichever one is our son and daughter?". I looked at Wayne who smiled genuinely, "The green one is your son, and the purple one is your daughter.". I heard sobs, and I looked up at Kagin who's crying in joy and happiness, sputtering softly, "In all my dreams, I would never thought I would have such a wonderful woman like you, Roxanne, or the hope of having children, yet here it is.".

I cradled Kagin's cheek warmly as I leaned over to kiss him on the lips, "Honey, it has come true. Metro Man, will you accept to be godfather of our children?". Wayne widened his eyes in shock, and he looked over at Kagin who nodded with a smile, "You have been a worthy adversary, and now a worthy hero, Metro Man. And besides, you are Roxanne's best friend.".

Wayne grinned brightly, "I would love to accept the role of godfather. If you need a babysitter, give me a call.". I giggled as Kagin laughed, "We will have to think about that later on, alright?". Wayne chuckled lightly, "Fair enough. Shall we get going?".

We agreed to that, leaving the factory immediately with the eggs shared between me and Kagin as he cut off the cape in two equally. Metrocity must have seen everything if Blinker was there the whole time. Cat's out of the bag, I guess. It's gonna be crazy in the following days, and I don't doubt that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Last chapter, viewers! Due to a recent family discovery, I decided to name one of the twins in honor of my family member. I hope he's happy with it as I am. Enjoy! -Traveler.**

(Chomper's P.O.V.) - 2 months later-

I hovered protectively over Daddy-Master and Mommy-Mistress's offspring, watching every moment of the strange ceremony of Daddy-Master and Mommy-Mistress while making sure no threat is nearby, through my brothers and sisters are the first line of security.

Uncle-Master and Godfather-Hero are the second line of security while being involved in the ceremony at Daddy-Master and Mommy-Mistress's sides. Grandpa-Warden is on my left while Friend-Bernard is on my right, with Great Uncles-Friends & their wives/girlfriends on their sides.

Daddy-Master is looking really good in Uncle-Master's handmade suit, and Mommy-Mistress is so pretty-beautiful in Uncle-Master's handmade gown. Uncle-Master is in his gorilla suit. Godfather-Hero is in a formal-casual suit like Friend-Bernard. Grandpa-Warden and Great Uncles-Friends is wearing formal suits.

Brother-Blinker is filming the ceremony to Metrocity. Enemy-Stewart is in prison for a long, long time. Metrocity accepts Daddy-Master and Uncle-Master, but sad that the family is leaving forever to the secret island home once offspring hatches and Daddy-Master and Mommy-Mistress get married.

I hear Elder One speaking to Daddy-Master and Mommy-Mistress for their vows-ritual words, and they look happy, happy-crying. I am glad it's sunny-warm and cloud-clear today. Maybe today's the day for offspring to hatch.

I purred softly as Daddy-Master put the bonding ring on Mommy-Mistress's finger after his vows-ritual words, and it was Mommy-Mistress's turn when I froze, hearing a almost silent sound, and I look down to see a bare crack on top of the bigger egg.

I lightly tap it, and the egg shook, the crack growing in noise and size, and I barked loudly to grab attention, and all eyes look over, and I barked again, moving closer to the basket, my dome sparkling in happy colors. They realized that offspring is hatching, and Daddy-Master and Mommy-Mistress came over quickly, speaking encouraging words for offspring.

The egg shook harder, then legs/arms burst out, wails and squeaks calling out as Daddy-Master helped lift off the shell remains, revealing offspring as a newborn baby. Mommy-Mistress grabbed Offspring-Baby gently and quickly, cleaning him with a soft towel which was handed from Uncle-Master.

Offspring-Baby have Mommy-Mistress's tan skin, narrow nose, round ears, chestnut hair while having Daddy-Master's bright green eyes, cheekbones, and head growth. Then I hear Mommy-Mistress call Offspring-Baby 'Adam'. Daddy-Master have a look of understanding, and says that he loves it. I whirred the announcement of the name to all other brothers and sister, and they sent a agreement of calling him Adam-Little Master which I liked immediately.

Adam-Little Master was looking everywhere, loving to see Mommy-Mistress and Daddy-Master, then he pointed to Sibling-Offspring's egg. Mommy-Mistress leaned down to speak to Sibling-Offspring with Adam-Little Master babbling loudly as if he's calling Sibling-Offspring in there. Then Sibling-Offspring's egg shook, crackling wildly, and then arms/legs burst out, whimpers and coos calling out as Mommy-Mistress helped lifted off the shell remains, with Adam-Little Master babbling happily.

Daddy-Master got Sibling-Offspring out, cleaning her quickly with the same towel. Sibling-Offspring have Daddy-Master's cobalt blue skin, round nose, pointy ears, raven hair while having Mommy-Mistress's cheekbones, and head growth. Her eyes are surprising Mommy-Mistress and Daddy-Master, having magenta purple irises in them.

Daddy-Master called Sibling-Offspring 'Rayla'. Again, I sent the announcement to the others, and again, they sent back a agreement of calling her Rayla-Little Mistress. Mommy-Mistress asked if that was a normal name from Daddy-Master's homeworld, and Daddy-Master said yes, and Mommy-Mistress proclaimed that she loved it.

Adam-Little Master and Rayla-Little Mistress was clothed quickly in diapers and became family at the official bonding words, and Daddy-Master and Mommy-Mistress got married soon after, kissing upon the cheering of the crowd.

Uncle-Master ordered me and the others to prepare the submarine in the harbor as we were in a secret place in California at Mommy-Mistress's wishes to get married. I was happy to get home, yet ever excited as Adam-Little Master and Rayla-Little Mistress is now able to see the world, and know all of us brain-bots and their new home.

-7 months and a half later-Epilogue (No One's P.O.V.)

It was Christmas once again, and Arrowhead Haven was busy with family members and friends gathering in the updated home of the Megamind-Ritchi family. Adam and Rayla is growing quite fast, outgrowing Minion's handmade clothes much to Kagin and Roxanne's amusement. They have welcomed all of Kagin's adoptive uncles and their families into Arrowhead Haven, looking for new lives.

Wayne and his fiance, Bernard is visiting with their three foster kids, and Warden is also visiting as well. Kagin didn't want to be king as he was strangely happy with the role of president, and all the residents of Arrowhead Haven didn't have a problem with it, knowing that Kagin is a intelligent, good man.

Presents were exchanged, stories were told, laughter echoed in the halls, and music played in the common rooms. Yet all were ignored by Kagin momentarily when he saw Roxanne heading out to the porch, and he realized he haven't given her his gift yet.

He went out into the porch, companionable silence between the couple as they looked at each other. No words were needed as Kagin brought out his gift to Roxanne who looked intrigued by it. She opened it up, and among the paper-stuffing, laid a locket, but not just any locket.

One side of the locket is shockingly a piece from Adam's egg, and the other side is a piece of Rayla's egg. She held it up, seeing that it was open, and inside was two pictures. On the right side is a picture of Adam and Rayla together, and on the other side, is a picture of Kagin and Minion together.

Roxanne looked up at Kagin with a bright, happy smile, showing that she loves it, and Kagin looked at her softly, his eyes bright with love and warmth. Roxanne clasped it quickly around her necklace, noticing that it was the magnetic kind, then she held up a finger as she moved slightly to grab her gift off the table, giving it to Kagin.

Kagin now looked curious, opening it up, and his eyes widened as he saw what the gift contained. It was his old one-piece onesie, and Kagin looked at Roxanne with a question in his eyes, and Roxanne nodded, rubbing her belly softly. Kagin hugged her happily and gently, kissing her warmly much to Roxanne's giggles, and they broke up, still holding each other by the waist, and they looked up at the stars, taking this memory as the Christmas Miracle.

Little did they know as they left, heading back into the house to spread the news, above them in the throngs of stars is two blue-white stars twinkling so brightly, and for a moment, the two stars shimmered into illusions of two self-sacrificing aliens, Kagin's parents themselves.

The couple shared a kiss of joy and happiness, realizing that their son has truly succeeded his destiny to be a great man. The illusions disappeared, leaving the stars to twinkle brighter than before, and with their star neighbors, they sang about the story of an alien, the story of Kagin Megamind.


End file.
